Réhabilitation
by El Desdichado
Summary: Réhabilitation d'un "couple" qui n'a certes jamais existé mais qui est décrié, déprécié, sous-exploité. Fidèle à notre volonté de réhabiliter les couples maudits, en voici un nouveau tout chaud. Ce sera  normalement  une série d'OS sur ce couple.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous revoila avec une gentille fanfic jolie.  
Passons les banalités d'usage. Les personnages, les événements, le temps tout ça appartiennent à J.. (et les citations entre guillemets sont extraites de notre traduction de la chanson Within Temptation "Promise"  
Voilà. ça... c'est fait.  
L'histoire à suivre ne comporte aucun contenu choquant... à moins que vous ne supportiez pas que les méchants aient une âme et un cœur. Auquel cas... passez vôtre chemin. Mais sinon bienvenue à vous.  
Voici donc une histoire qui a éventuellement pu se passer dans la tête d'une certaine femme, un certain soir d'Octobre et ensuite. Une autre vision, ou l'envers du décors, comme vous voulez.

Ligeia1987: Je crois que ma comparse a tout dit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture et à attendre vos commentaires si chéris

maintenant laissons place à :

**Promesses**

Tous connaissent leur tragique histoire. Torturés jusqu'à la folie par un Mangemort fou... c'est un pléonasme me direz-vous. Les Mangemorts sont tous fous. A tuer sans remords, sans pitié, sans réfléchir... sur ordre d'un « maître ». Aveuglément... Le pauvre couple d'Aurors n'aura pas eu de chance. Pourquoi eux plus que d'autres? Pourquoi eux qui laissent un enfant d'à peine un an...? Une tragédie...

Mais pas seulement pour eux...

Pour elle aussi. Elle qui a été leur bourreau, eux qui ont détruit sa vie. Si on inversait les rôles un peu? Juste un peu. Pour une fois. Prenant le sens inverse de l'histoire. Un autre point de vue simplement. Si elle n'avait fait que leur rendre ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir? Si ça n'était que pour épancher son cœur? Quand elle les a trouvé... et emmené avec elle ils ne cessaient de répéter « où sommes-nous? » de façon presque paniquée. Et elle... elle souriait. Elle L'entendait dans sa tête, répétant inlassablement « tu sembles presque heureuse », encore et encore. Et c'était Sa voix, alors elle souriait. Et oui elle avait l'air presque heureuse... avec son sourire... son sourire fou vous diraient-ils s'ils pouvaient parler. Et même les autres autour diront que c'était un sourire fou. Mais son regard n'était pas heureux... elle repensait encore et encore, voulant savoir.

Avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés, certains, si vous les interrogiez à l'époque, auraient dit « au nom de son amour, elle ne dort plus ». Chacun savait... plus ou moins. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas parlé d'amour, mais c'était pourtant le cas. La vie n'avait plus de sens pour elle, plus rien ne la retenait. Alors elle passait ses journées, ses nuits, elle y mettait son cœur, son esprit... elle a bradé son âme pour les retrouver... tous... Tous les Aurors. Et elle les a trouvés, eux.

Et si vous étiez passés près d'elle un jour, ou si vous aviez eu l'audace d'écouter à sa porte, si vous en aviez eu l'occasion vous auriez pu l'entendre... L'entendre parler et regretter. Murmurant

- Je t'ai serré tout contre moi Mais tu as échappé à mon étreinte, en promettant de me revenir. Et j'y ai cru, j'y ai cru

Peut-être l'avait-il tenue dans ses bras. Tous vous diront que non, que c'était une affabulation de son esprit malade. Mais elle y croyait. Vraiment. Pour ce qui était de sa promesse... Il l'avait faite. A tous. Il leur avait dit que son règne serait total dès son retour, son retour de cette fameuse nuit d'octobre.

Mais elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas... elle l'avait ressenti durant la nuit-même... une vive douleur. Au creux du ventre, une boule formée de... peur? D'appréhension...? De tristesse? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste. Sa nuit avait mal passé en ce 31 octobre. Et au matin une rumeur... Il serait mort? Défait? Non ça n'était pas possible. Juste impossible... trop invraisemblable. Il fallait continuer... sans lui? Il était réellement mort... à l'aube. A l'aube tout le monde savait... le monde était en liesse. Et elle était en larmes.

Et si elle avait tenu un journal, on aurait pu y lire quelque chose ressemblant à ça.

« Et j'ai versé jusqu'à ma dernière larme, mais la douleur est restée la même »

Enfin... lorsqu'elle parle de larme, elle affirmait à tous que c'était de la rage, ce qui était bien probable vu son caractère. Mais la douleur ne partait pas... bien sûr que non ! Il lui fallait plus pour éventuellement faire ce deuil, peut-être pour... oublier. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Pour apaiser quelque peu ce qu'elle ressentait.

Puis un jour elle s'est levée déclarant :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort en vain Je jure de venger son âme quand le moment sera venu ! Je ferai se vider ses assassins de leur sang à mes pieds !

Et elle a tenu parole. Elle a cherché, fait cherché, employé tous les moyens qu'elle avait pour les retrouver. Peu importe qui paierait. Pourvu que quelqu'un paie ! Elle avait besoin de sa vengeance, elle avait besoin de LE venger, elle avait besoin du sang de ceux qui l'avaient tué. Pour atténuer sa douleur dans leurs cris.

Malgré ses doutes, elle n'a rien négligé pour les retrouver et les faire souffrir. Rien ! Mais au creux de la nuit dans les heures sombres, son esprit murmurait

- Parfois je me demande : Aurais-je pu connaître leurs réelles intentions ?

Mais vite elle se reprenait. Se disant que comme la douleur est restée la même elle allait hanter Ses meurtriers toute la vie. Répétant à qui voulait l'entendre, à qui doutait trop près de ses oreilles

- J'ai juré de venger son âme quand le moment sera venu

Et elle l'a fait... et bien fait... Un par un, ils étaient surpris. Tous sans exception. Et quand ils les ont retrouvés... les seuls fous qu'ils ont vu, c'était eux. Ce pauvre couple, incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Et elle... elle L'entendait toujours « tu sembles presque heureuse ». Et heureuse elle aurait pu l'être... si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait voulu de ces deux hères... Elle voulait savoir où Il était... quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Voila voila... la chose est finie.  
D'autres sont en travail encore, mais elles vont viendre ;)


End file.
